Tucker or Dare: Sonic Style, yo!
by Tucker from Blood Gulch
Summary: Yes, ANOTHER one of these, but hey: if there are so many, they must be popular, right? So, without further ado, let's get this fic rolling!
1. Chapter 1

(Rick, Jade, Gavin, and a blindfolded, hog-tied, and gagged Mephiles come on-stage.)

Rick: WOW! Just look at the room on this stage!

Gavin: (drooling) And look at all those fan-girls... (tries to jump into the sea of women, but Jade stops him)

Jade: Nice try, you pervert.

Gavin: (Sulks)

Rick: Alright, HELLOOOOOOOOOO !

Crowd: (Screams)

Rick: Holy-***! I'm deaf!

Gavin: Good thing I can turn off my ears.

Jade: What ears?

Gavin: I could ask the same to you, y'know. 

Rick: (Get's between them) Alright, no fighting you two. Now, as you might know this is a reboot of a failed Bionicle Truth or Dare fic, but now we're using the Sonic characters.

Gavin: Guys, most of them are 40-something by now!

Rick: That's why we brought him (points to Mephiles)

Gavin: Oooooh.

Rick: And since I'm paradox-proof, we won't have to worry about any of us becoming un-born.

(Bright flash of Chaos Control, Specter lands on stage)

Jade: Spec! What the hell are you doing here? You're not due 'till next chapter!

Specter: Whoops! Must've taken a wrong turn at Alberquerque. (Chaos Controls out)

Rick: Alright, let's go get the characters (grabs onto Mephiles, and time-travels back in time... obviously.)

Jade: Wonder how long it'll take-

(Rick, Mephiles, and the entire Sonic crew reappear on stage.)

Sonic- What the- AW, HECK NO!

Rick: Okay, now that that's done (Drop kick's Mephiles into the Pit of Doom in the upper-right corner of the stage)

Jade: Alright, you guy's know the drill. Answer the questions, do the dares, blah blah blah.

Espio: At least this is only the first chapter, so we don't have to worry about-

Gavin: So you folks reading out there won't be COMPLETELY bored, Tucker got a friend to right a pre-review, which we'll be answering right now!

Espio- #!$#!

_ crash lareau:_

_ Hmm...how shall I do it...? I know... I'll turn you into a flea! A harmless little flea. Then I'll put that flea in a box. And then I'll put that box inside another box. And then I'll mail that box to myself. And when it arrives...hehehe...AHAHAHAHAHA! I'LL SMASH IT WITH A HAMMER!_

_ But that's beside the point. The point is: I'm crazy, and SO not sorry for torturing you guys (especially Cream the Rabbit). Speaking of that over-mannered goody-two-shoes snot-nosed little brat, I want her smashed with a hammer. Specifically Amy's. Hee hee hee! My second dare is for Shadow to round-house kick Silver in the back of the head. Oh, the best nostalgia comes from the worst games... Tails is to be set on fire, too, by the way. I also have a question for Espio: How does it feel being a pink ninja (in other words, a complete rip-off of Sakura Haruno from Naruto)? I also have a request: can Match have a few lines of dialogue this chapter?Please? Just for funnies? THNX_

Rick:...

Jade:...

Gavin:...

Match: (pops out of nowhere, per usual) Yo, guys. (grabs review) ...Yay. Fire. (set's Tails' head on fire with his pyrokinesis, and poofs away)

Tails: (Screams in agonizing pain)

Rick: Well, that's two parts of the review done.

Gavin: Let's try to do the rest in order (snags Amy's hammer)

Amy: Hey!

(Gavin towers over Cream, preparing to swing)

Cream: Wait! You can't do that!

Gavin: And why not?

Cream: Because, um... it's not rabbit season!

Gavin:... wut?

Cream: Yeah, it's uh... (notices Bean standing right beside her) Duck season!

Gavin: (Looks at Bean, and back to Cream)

Bean: No it's not! It's rabbit season!

Cream: Duck season!

Bean: Rabbit season!

Cream: Duck season

Bean: Rabbit season!

Cream: DUCK SEASON!

Bean: RABBIT SEAS-

Knuckles: I'M CONFUSED! ARGH! (Takes the hammer and smashes Bean, Cream, and Gavin into the stratosphere)

Everyone: (takes a few steps away from Knuckles)

Silver: (bumps into Shadow getting away from Knuckles)

Shadow: Hey! Watch it, punk.

SIlver: WHO'S the punk?

Shadow: (Round-house kick's silver in the back of the head)

Silver: OW! THE BACK OF MY HEAD!

Rick: Aaaaaaaaaaaand then there was one. Hey Espio, quick question.

Espio: What? (reads question)...

Rick: Well?

Espio: I've said it... a hundred times... _**I'M F********** PURPLE!**_

Rick: Well, that's the end of it (check's his watch, looks up, and moves a concrete barrier slightly left. Mephiles then crashes through the roof, and lands nuts-first on the concrete.)

Mephiles: (goes cross-eyed in pain) *high pitched* Why don't you just kill me now?

Rick: Alrighty, then. I'm Rick the Porcupine

Jade: I'm Jade the Echidna

Rick: And that little speck in the distance is Gavin. We won't see you next chapter since there's gonna be a new group of hosts. Sayonara! (get's pwned by Espio)

Jade: Ouch. Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

**Al-RIGHT! New chapter!**

**Hosts: Match Sniper (a boney-weasel), Sabrina the Cat (Daughter of Honey and Mighty), and River the Swallow (Daughter of Jet and Wave)**

**(Sabrina's POV)**

** "You know, that joke is getting really old. Even I'm not laughing anymore." Match said, pointing to the Host-intro thing.**

** "Oh, quit complaining."**

** "I agree with Match. He's not **_**that**_** boney." River said before scooting right beside him.**

** "...There was a catch to that compliment, wasn't there?"  
"Ma-aybe..."**

** "Alright you two not-so-voluntary lovebirds, let's just read this solitary review." I said, getting out the note.**

_**OH THE HORROR! THE ENTERTAINING HORROR! D8 kay, dare time, nao! First, WE MUST PROTECT CREAM! *puts Cream into a bubble for safety* ^_^ now then, Sonic must be blasted TO DAH MOON! WHERE HE SHALL BE ATTACKED BY MY ARMY OF MOON-HAMSTERS! *insert evil cackle of awesomeness here* Now I must ask a question to Knuckles: WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU! He looks nothing like an echidna! 0_e KNUCKLES, I COMMAND THEE TO BE MORE ECHIDNA-ISH!  
**_** -MyMusesSpeakToMe**

** I crumpled up the note, "Alright then: Magic, do your stuff!" I said, before summoning a protective energy-bubble around Cream.**

** "Whew! Now, that should last for a good five chapters." I said, before turning to the blue blur.**

** "H-hey! You wouldn't hit a guy with glasses, would you?" He said before putting on some Groucho-Marx glasses.**

** "Who said anything about hitting you?" I said, as a trap door opened up beneath him. A rocket shot out, blasting Sonic right to the little planet.**

** I craned my neck as I watched Sonic dissapear into the ionisphere, before turning to Knuckles.**

** "Alright, you heard the reviewer, be more echidna-like!"**

** He glared, "Who the hell do you think I am? Some weak little pansy? I'm Knuckles the Echidna, Guardian of the-"**

** The rest of his speach was in low growls, since I used my magic to turn him into an actual echidna. Three seconds later he layed an egg.**

**(Meanwhile, on the Moon)  
Sonic sat up and rubbed his head, "Yeesh, what a rude send-off." **

** Suddenly he heard marching. He looked towards the lunar horizon, only to discover LEGIONS of mutant moon-hamsters marching towards them. They all gave out a battle cry, rushed Sonic, and sent him flying back to earth.**

**(Back on Mobius)**

** "No flames? You've gotta be shitting me. I want something SCORCHED, dammit."**

** "That's not what a 'flame' is, Match, and I think you've handled the cursing fine all by yourself."**

** "But still. only ONE reviewer left dares! The others just complained about script-style fics being against the rules." River whined.  
Match rolled his eyes, "Whatever. I'm a rebel."**

** I wrinkled my nose, "Yeah, I could tell from the three-weeks-no-shower smell eminating from you."  
"News-flash, Sab: the hygiene jokes are also getting old."**

** I sighed, "Anyways, let's just hope the reviewers will leave more next time."  
"Yeah, and if they don't, I'll just have to steal some." Match said.**

** "Where the heck would you steal **_**reviews?**_**"  
"Oh, you know. Around."  
"I'll help you with that if you want me to..." River said, again invading his personal space.**

** Match nearly swallowed the cigarette he was about to light, "Erm, 'sokay. It's all good."**

** Suddenly Sonic nearly landed on Match (giving him a good fright) face first into the ground. Oh joy, more work for the healer...**

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand that's a wrap. You really thought I'd conform to the script-style ask-fic? HAH! JOKE'S ON YOU NOW, ISN'T IT? **_**WELL?**_** Anyways, seriously: Leave more reviews!**


End file.
